


For You

by silvertrails



Series: Warrior and Minstrel [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maglor accepts Omar's company.





	For You

**For you  
** By CC  
August, 2008 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is set a few months after the War of Wrath. Omar is a Maia who only appears in The Lost Tales (Home 1). He is Salmar’s twin brother and sings with a beautiful voice. 

This is a triple drabble for Min.

* * *

“I’m not going back,” Makalaurë said, eyes fixed on the sea. The elf was standing on a cliff, his clothes torn under his heavy cloak, his burned hands out of sight. 

Omar nodded quietly. His spirit ached at the sight of his friend, so alone, and so sad. “I know. I merely came to keep you company, Káno.”

Makalaurë sighed. “I am no longer that young elf who loved to sing near the creek, Omar. My songs are different now. I am different.”

“Yes, you are,” Omar agreed, “Yet your heart still feels the same to me. Please allow me to stay with you, Káno.”

“Will the Great Ones not punish you?” Makalaurë asked softly, looking at him for the first time.

“My Lord Ulmo gave his permission,” Omar said. “I must take care of my duties, but my free time is for you.”

Makalaurë nodded slowly, something like hope in his eyes. He reached out to touch Omar’s hair, wincing a little as he fingered a braid. Omar let him do, feeling the heat of the wounded flesh. He almost cried. 

“Will you stay with me until I fade, Omar?” 

“I will stay, and you will not fade. You are too strong for that.”

“Then maybe I will die,” Makalaurë said quietly. He still looked sad, and Omar remembered. Maitimo had died. Makalaurë was mourning his brother.

“If you die, I will ask Lord Namo permission to keep you company in the Halls,” Omar said. 

“He will not allow such thing.”

“Then don’t die,” Omar said urgently. “Stay alive, Káno. Stay with me.”

Makalaurë cocked his head, and when he smiled, and Omar felt himself falling into the depths of the grey eyes. He reached out blindly, and found the elf’s other hand. 

“I will,” Makalaurë whispered. “I promise.”


End file.
